Harry Potter and the Prophet of Doom
by Aphrodite Roslin
Summary: It's Harry Potters first year at Hogwarts. There he finds new friends, new enemies, and a mysterious young girl who, in some ways, seems very familiar.Harry is having a very difficult year, indeed. However, this is only the beginning.Please rr!
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story except Cassandra, for now. The rest of them belong to the magical J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: **This story is written in a third person point of view; however, it switches its focus from person to person (mainly Cassandra and Harry). I think you'll understand once you start reading. With that said, I'll let you get to it!

Cassandra 

'Keep your face strong, unwavering, and determined!' she thought as she sat on the stool in the middle of the large, dark, familiar room. She knew by the looks on the faces of the people around her that she had them fooled. On the inside she was nervous and fearful. She did her best not to flinch as the enormous hat was placed on top of her small head.

"AHA!" she poorly attempted to hide her start which was caused by the exclamation that echoed through her head. "I haven't had one from either side of your family in a very long time. Very difficult, yes, very difficult. You're very intelligent, indeed. No, doubt one of the smartest witches of the Age. Ravenclaw; however, is not the house for you. You are loyal. That stands out greatly. Your heart is one of the truest I have ever seen. Though Hufflepuff is not for you. Your heart and mind come into consideration next. Your skill and bravery far surpass any which I have previously seen. Gryffindor seems like the house for you..."

"NO!" her own thoughts cut off the Sorting Hat's musings. "Not Gryffindor! Slytherin! I belong in Slytherin! I have to be! It's what I've been told my whole life! My father's counting on me! Please!" she begged.

"Ah, again your heart comes into the picture. Brave of you to ask, my dear. You are very cunning. Remarkably so. You have many traits in common with Slytherins. However, I see you..."

"Please!" she begged once more.

"Very well. If you're sure..."

"I am!" she assured him.

"Slytherin!"


	2. The First Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story except Cassandra, for now. The rest of them belong to the magical J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: **This story is written in a third person point of view; however, it switches its focus from person to person (mainly Cassandra and Harry). I think you'll understand once you start reading. With that said, I'll let you get to it!

** Cassandra **

The Great Hall was filled with the laughter and cheerful voices of the returning hogwarts students. Every child had someone to laugh with about the previous year or to chat with about what to expect in the next one. Everyone that is, except one little girl with black hair scrunched into thin dreadlocks and green eyes. She did her best to mix into the crowd and not be seen. Though the activity was unappealing to her, Cassandra loved to watch the children around her just be children, something she had never really done. She noticed over the years that the Slytherin table was always the least cheerful.

As she watched, she absently brushed her bangs, which were over due for a cut out of her emerald green eyes and pushed a thin dreadlock behind her ear. Suddenly, the doors opened and Professor McGonagall stepped in. She hurried to the staff table to whisper something to Dumbledore. He spoke back shortly. McGonagall nodded and left once again. Cassandra smiled, knowing well what would happen the next time Professor McGonagall walked into the Great Hall.

Moments later, she did just that. She was closely followed by a group of very nervous looking first years. As always, McGonagall sat a stool in front of the staff table and picked up a long roll of parchment.

"Now, when I call your name, please step forward and have a seat. I will then place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses," Mcgonagall told the first years. One by one, alphabetically, they were sorted. The hall filled with cries of, "Ravenclaw! Gryffindor! Hufflepuff! Slytherin!" and the cheers from the older students until, suddenly, complete silence flooded the room as one familiar name was called.

"Harry Potter," Professor McGonagall said calmly. He sat down nervously and McGonagall place the Sorting hat on his head. Although she could not hear it, Cassandra could see the internal argument he must have been having in his head. It reminded her of her own not long ago. The whole school watched the boy anxiously when suddenly the hat cried, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table roared with cheers and applause.

'So that is your destiny is it?' Cassandra thought to herself. 'The Boy Who Lived, in Gryffindor, where I'm suppose to be.' She watched him as he ran joyful to the table to join his friends Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. She knew their names because they were sorted before Harry. In his excitement, Harry's eyes locked with Cassandra's for a brief moment before she quickly turned away – smiling despite herself.

** Harry **

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat finally shouted. With relief, Harry ran to Ron and Hermione who were cheering loudly and already at the Gryffindor table. As he was being greeted, he glanced around the room at the other students. One table in front of him, a dark haired girl caught his eye. She was slightly smaller than the other students around her, but she looked strong, able, and confident to Harry. Her deep emerald eyes caught Harry's for a slit second. Harry felt a jolt run through him like electicity as their eyes locked. Although she turned away quicker that Harry would have liked, it took the rest of the sorting for that feeling to calm down, and it never completely went away.


	3. Transfiguration

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story except Cassandra, for now. The rest of them belong to the magical J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: **This story is written in a third person point of view; however, it switches its focus from person to person (mainly Cassandra and Harry). I think you'll understand once you start reading. With that said, I'll let you get to it!

Still Harry 

After all the new students were sorted, the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, stood and made a brief speech of the do's and don'ts of Hogwarts. All the students listened eagerly with the exception of a few Slytherins. Harry glanced over at the staff table as Dumbledore was addressing them. He saw Professor McGonagall sitting on Dumbledore's right. Professor Quirrell was next to her, but his back was turned. Beside him was a teacher Harry had not met. He had shoulder length black hair, and his deep brown eyes caught Harry's gaze. The man reminded Harry of someone, but he couldn't place who. They continued to stare at one another. To Harry's surprise, the teacher's expression turned from surprise to almost fear. This confused Harry, and suddenly his scar began to burn. The teacher's apparent fear seemed to grow, and he turned away slowly to watch Dumbledore, only glancing back in Harry's direction once.

Thoughts of the mysterious girl were pushed to the back of Harry's mind as Dumbledore finished and food appeared on every table. The memory of the pain in his scar still fresh in his mind, Harry turned to Percy, Ron's older brother.

"Percy?" Harry caught his attention. "Who's that teacher that's talking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry looked over at the teacher as he spoke.

"Oh, that's Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin House. He's the Potions Master here at Hogwarts, but everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrell's job for years." Percy answered. Harry continued to watch Snape as dinner went on, but Snape never looked back at Harry again.

Cassandra 

She heard two sets of hurried footsteps running into the Transfiguration classroom as she kept copying notes from her textbook as Professor McGonagall had assigned.

"Made it!" Ron Weasley panted as the two boys stopped by their seats. "Could you imagine the look on ol' McGonagall's face if we were late?"

After this comment, Cassandra found it hard to suppress a snicker. Then suddenly the gray and black cat the boys had not noticed was sitting on McGonagall's desk jumped off and took the tall, stern form of Professor McGonagall herself.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, surprised.

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall replied with a hint of sarcasm. Perhaps; though, it would be more useful for me to transfigure one of you into a pocket watch so that you can be on time."

"We got lost," the other tardy boy, Harry Potter, explained

"Then perhaps I should change one of you into a map," the professor was understaning but still stern. " I trust you don't need one to find your seats?"

They shook there heads and sat in the front middle seats. Cassandra, who was sitting in the back right corner seat alone, shook her head as well. She couldn't understand how they could be so careless.

Next, Professor McGonagall gave them each a match. She showed them a simple spell to turn the match into a needle. Cassandra again found it hard to suppress a laugh. She had learned this spell years ago. She; however, did not like attention brought to herself. So when Professor McGonagall came to her, last of course, she quickly showed her that she could do the spell then changed it back immediately.

"Please, don't tell everyone," Cassandra begged.

"Very well," the teacher agreed after a moment's hesitation. "But one day I may not be so giving." Cassandra gave her a soft smile.

"Yes, Professor," she nearly whispered.

No one noticed the quiet conversation in the corner because they were all too busy trying the spell themselves. No one noticed except one white-haired boy in the middle of the class. Cassandra glanced up and caught his gaze, and he quickly turned away. She stared at the back of his head suspiciously for a moment before facing front again.

_Please review my story! I need them to keep me writing! I hope you like it so far! It may not sound like much now, but I assure you it has plenty of twists and turns in the near future!!!_


End file.
